breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mperez1858:Tugonia
'''The Protectorate of Tugonia is a puppet state located in the Arctic Islands of Canada and what was once called Quebec.' Government The United Governorates of North America, is officially a representative democracy. Tugonia is a client state of Panem. In 247, Tugonia and Panem signed the Treaty of Hochelaga in which Tugonia is obligated to give preferential treatment of its economy to Panem, in exchange Panem gives Tugonia a guaranteed 49 percent share of Panem's sugar market. Tugonia is a Constitutional Republic with a parliamentary system of government. A bicameral national parliament composed of the President of Ireland and the two Houses:The Senate and the House of Representatives. Tugonia House is the official residence of the President of Tugonia, while the Houses of the Oireachtas meet at Leinster House in Dublin. The President serves as head of state, and is elected for a seven-year term and may be re-elected once. The President is primarily a figurehead, but is entrusted with certain constitutional powers with the advice of the Council of State. The office has absolute discretion in some areas, such as referring a bill to the Supreme Court for a judgement on its constitutionality. The Prime Minister serves as the head of government and is appointed by the President upon the nomination of the House of Representatives. Most Prime Ministers have served as the leader of the political party that gains the most seats in national elections. It has become customary for coalitions to form a government, as there has not been a single-party government since 1989. The Senate is composed of sixty members, with eleven nominated by the Prime Minister, six elected by the people, and 43 elected by public representatives from panels of candidates established on a vocational basis. The Hose of Representatives has 166 members elected to represent multi-seat constituencies under the system of proportional representation and by means of the single transferable vote. The Government is constitutionally limited to fifteen members. No more than two members can be selected from the Senate, the Prime Minister, and Minister for Finance must be members of the House. The House must be dissolved within five years after its first meeting following the previous election, and a general election for members of the House must take place no later than thirty days after the dissolution. According to the Constitution, parliamentary elections must be held at least every seven years, though a lower limit may be set by statute law. History Founding At some point in history, a nation arose from the ashes of a destroyed world, presumably before Panem, a nation that was called the The United Republic of Quebec. The weak nation fell at some point and became a colony to an ancient predecessor of Panem, Cascadia, which had an evergrowing empire. The territory broke off from Cascadia, some time before it became Panem. It bacame colliqually known as The Wilds by Panem and Hochelaga by its residents. Norland In a place once called the Canadian Islands, arose an ancient people who hadgrown weak, but nowwanted their land back. They were the Inuits, and they did conquer their territory. This era of time started and finished at an unknown point in history after the destruction of modern civilization. During the period of time when Panem didn't exist, but Cascadia did, they didn't even attempt toconquer the area because of its distance and climate. They simply called it Norland. Panem's Territories After the Second Rebellion, when Panem rejoiced democracy, they claimed Norland and Hochelaga as two of its territories, Hochelaga fought back, but lost. Norland came to ammends with Panem, in which they would have certain rights, and join Panem, because they were starving to death as of a recent food shortage. they also claimed some southern lands. Forming a Nation One of the rights of Norland was to secede from the Republic, within reason (i.e. their puppet state). They began to undergo this process, meanwhile a rebellion formed in Hochelaga. The leaders of Panem established a case in which Norland's rights would be upheld, thus their succesion, and a rebellion wouldn't form in Hochelaga. They formed The Protectorate of The United Governorates of North America, or Tugonia. Tugonia Today The Protectorate of Tugonia is now a puppet state that supplies Panem with many imports. They follow the laws of Panem's constitution, but have their own laws outside of that. They produce tabacco, furs,petroleum and a premium inter-district trading post for Panem. Tugonia has only one administrative division, they do not have any sub-divisions. In the place of Panem's Districts,it has Governorates, hense the "G" in Tu'g'onia. There are hundreds of Governorates. Trivia *Tuponia was a name considered for Canada. **Yes, Tu'p'onia, not Tu'g'''onia, as in Provinces, not Governorates. *A Governorate is a traditionally Arab division. It was also used by Colonial Spain due to its Arab influence from the Moors. *A puppet state, protectorate or client state is when a state has to follow a more powerful state in international politics (i.e. Tugonia following Panem) Category:Tugonia Category:North America Category:Nations